


Like Chocolate

by Lucky107



Series: Champagne Life [2]
Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Picky Eater, Post-Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky107/pseuds/Lucky107
Summary: Thin ones, fat ones, red ones, white ones, heart-shaped or oval.





	Like Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Chocolate - Kylie Minogue - 2004

**March, 2006**

"Hey, how old _are_ these?" Pinky asks offhand, gesturing towards the piling chocolate boxes Florence has been receiving since the first day of February. Thin ones, fat ones, red ones, white ones, heart-shaped or oval—they sit untouched on the vanity.

Uninterested, Florence remains nose-deep in Shakespeare and offers a nonchalant shrug. "You want them?" It's more a statement than a question.

She appears momentarily offended. "That's not how _I_ would have worded it, but _yes_ , I do."

"Be my guest," Florence insists. They both know these chocolates will never get eaten if Pinky doesn't clean them up. "You can have them all, _if_ you can stomach them."

Pinky wastes no time plucking a box off the top and she pulls the lacy ribbon free. Popping a bonbon into her mouth, she takes a moment to savor the creamy coating before she inquires, "Why don't _you_ eat them, Flo? I mean, it doesn't matter who they're from—chocolate is chocolate."

"These are _American_ chocolates," Florence notes, looking up from her script with skepticism. The way she's lying on the bed and swinging her legs makes her look more like a child. "You _might_ think that the boys at Harrington House would get it right."

Out of curiosity, Pinky flips the tag to discover the card reads _Justin Vandervelde_ in fancy cursive.

"Well, they taste _fine_ ," she concludes through a mouthful of chocolate.


End file.
